


Searching

by wyvernqueen



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernqueen/pseuds/wyvernqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom/F!Robin oneshot.  After Robin sacrificed herself for the rest of them, Chrom can't find it in himself to give up on her.  He'll go searching for her - through Ylisse, Feroxi, Valm - whatever it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Another Chrobin fic. I am very fond of this ship. Enjoy!
> 
> Fun fact: I actually wrote this fic before I played Awakening. I'm surprised it turned out so well, tbh.

The whole time, he had made her swear that she would never give herself up for them. Grima was a threat, certainly, but she was more important than something that could be stalled for another one thousand years. She was one of them, a Shepherd, from the very beginning, and Chrom couldn’t imagine what it was like to not have her by his side. Sometimes, he would admit to himself that it was selfishness that had him make her promise that she wouldn’t leave them.

But, by the gods, he always knew Robin had another plan.

It had to be her, didn’t it? After leading the Shepherds to each and every successful victory, maybe she thought it was her turn to give something back. In her eyes, they had given more than enough to her, a Fellblood, the daughter of their enemy. So she paid them back, with a brighter future than anyone could hope for. She paid them back with the death of the fell dragon, Grima, forever, at the cost of her life. They mourned - everyone did. Robin was more than their tactician. She was their friend. He watched Lucina shed a tear as she comforted Morgan, who couldn’t deal with the reality that his Mother was dead, even if it wasn’t the Mother he had known. He ought to be mourning too, but he didn’t, because he was possibly the stubbornest of all the Exalts. Even though Naga had told them it was mostly an impossibility, he still held to that foolish ideal of hope. _Robin is out there, somewhere_ , he told himself over and over, as if his refusal to believe she had passed would save her. _Robin is alive._

Following the family tradition of tomfoolery, he abandoned his duties and his throne to search after her. Lissa, of course, had to tag along.  
"You can't go without a healer," she protested, waving her staff with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Chrom, however, knew better than to trust her words at face value. She just wanted to make sure he wasn't alone, whether they found Robin or not.

With the absence of the Risen and a new, peaceful Plegia, the journey wasn't as tiring as it was before the assault on Grima. They ran into a few bandits here and there, but one look at the Sign of the Exalt on his shoulder and they scuttled off, not daring to face royalty. What was more taxing, or at least, in Lissa's mind, was the looks they got from the townsfolk. Strange looks, questioning why he had suddenly abandoned his post. He didn't answer. He wouldn't. If Chrom let the truth be known that Robin was the reason behind Grima's awakening, Ylisse would never hear the end of it. And he, as the person who had stood by her ever since they found her in that field, had promised himself that she would have a home to come back to. As for the occasional people who showed disdain at his appearance? All those glares, the anger at an Exalt who was no better than his father - he let them think that way. Chrom would endure any amount of suffering, only to ensure that Robin would be back in the hands of the Shepherds again.

They spent two years, strolling through forest after forest, entering Plegia, then Valm, and wherever his mind could think of. It was when they had finished their long, tiring search across Feroxi land where someone finally stopped him. He remembered the conversation as crisp as day.

"Chrom," Flavia would remind him with a look of concern, "Us Feroxi aren't much for babbling, but we know when we need to let go. Robin was important to everyone in our alliance, but you have a kingdom to lead, and people who need you. Go back to Ylisse. If she were here, you know she would say the same."

The rough pat on his shoulder felt distant and cold, even though he knew the Khan was only trying to support him for the best. She was right. There was no denying that. He couldn't really say what made him give in - maybe it was Lucina, waiting in Ylisse. Perhaps it was his lingering duties as Exalt. Or, maybe, he was tired from all this searching. All he knew is that in the matter of a few days, he found himself almost to the capital, moments away from a reunion with Frederick, who had been watching over the city in his stead.

Just as his thoughts drifted off, a field came into sight. _Yes,_ he would recall glumly, a burst of nostalgia hitting him. _That was the field where we became comrades in arms._ Chrom closed his eyes, blocked out everything, and let himself breathe.

He hadn't heard anything from his little sister except some excited chattering. To be more accurate, he hadn't noticed she was saying something important until she pulled at his arm, dragging him forward. His eyes snapped open. He remembered scolding her by her name, telling her to slow down. She refused until she ran out of breath, a wide grin on her face as they stopped on the field. She pointed at something, what seemed to be a heap of dark wool in the middle of the field.

_Robin._

He almost tripped over his feet, rushing over to her side. Here. She was finally here. Back in the very place they had met. Back with them, and the rest of the Shepherds. Chrom watched her surprised expression when her eyes cracked open, and held out his hand to help her out, all the while smiling. Smiling, because this long search had finally amounted to something.

"Welcome back," he spoke, Lissa beaming brightly beside him. Their former tactician rose up to her feet, dazed, and for a moment everything felt like a dream.

Chrom thought he had been too flustered to say the words right, but he had a feeling Robin knew that what he really wanted to say was 'welcome home'.


End file.
